lysss_imaginationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 (Shake What You Want)
This is Season 2 of''' Shake What You Want. It runs from February 9, 2013 to February 15, 2014. This season is more about the show itself than the characters. This season contains 28 episodes. '--Cast--' Addy & Kayla McCoy-Ortiz as Tasha and Sasha Hart Rikkiana as Tiffy Hart Patrice Lateen as Suzanne Hart Adina Gertrude as Selena Polis '--Episodes--' '''"Down In Flames Is What You Really Want?"- February 9, 2013 After seeing their dance studio down in flames, Tasha and Sasha must find out who burned down the studios. While in the action, the acceptance of them not being dancers anymore starts to interfere their mental thinking and believe that they are in a funk. "Funky Is Exactly What You Want"- February 16, 2013 Tasha and Sasha are in a funk and Tiffy is the only one who can get them out. "Play Is Not What You Want"- March 2, 2013' Tasha and Sasha stop moping when they hear their school is having a play "The Princess & The Pauper" but Tasha is happy when she gets the role of the princess and Sasha is stuck with props. "Jealousy What You Want"- March 9, 2013 Tiffy gets jealous when her new friend Gwen starts dating a guy Tiffy has a crush. Tasha and Sasha try to help by telling the guy that Tiffy likes him but he ends up falling for one of the twins, creating a love square. "Re-Audition Whenever You Want"- March 16, 2013 It's here: the Shake What You Want set has been rebuilt with a new look but a new executive producer/host. Cat Sycamore is the new boss and she hires Selena to be the host and on purpose, Selena doesn't accept Tasha and Sasha as dancers but as her assistants, a part of her plan to embarrass them. ''"Get a Job of What You Want"- March ''23, 2013 After being unemployed at age 14, Tiffy gets a job at Kirk's Kabobs where she has a mean boss and is fired. Tiffy gets another job and it's the boss's twin brother who runs that market. She doesn't believe it's the twin brother but she sets him up with Tasha and his other brother with Sasha to test them. "Kiss Who You Want"- April 6, 2013 Tasha catches Tiffy kissing Sasha's boyfriend and keeps it from Sasha. In the end, it turns out that it was Sasha's boyfriend's cousin who kissed Tiffy. "Happy Birthday to Who You Want"- April 13, 2013 It's Tiffy's birthday but the twins seem to be ignoring and ditching Tiffy, making her believe that the twins don't want her as a sister anymore. It turns out that the twins were planning a surprise for Tiffy. "Cat What You Want"- April 20, 2013 Tasha and Sasha must help Cat get over her breakup with her French boyfriend so they could get a part in the new dance in Shake What You Want. ''"Blooper What You Want"- May ''18, 2013 An one-hour long episode where the cast reminisice the show's bloopers for 2 seasons. '''"Break What You Want"- May 2''5, 2013 When Mario breaks Suzanne's vase and the twins are falsely accused of breaking it, Tiffy must put them into clear and put Mario in his place. ''"Love What You Want"- June ''15, 2013 Tasha and Sasha both fall in love with the same guy who's with Tiffy and everything is ruined when the twins catch Tiffy's boyfriend with another girl. ''"Future Is Not What You Want"- June ''22, 2013 Tiffy claims that she saw the future if Tasha and Sasha never joined Shake What You Want in the first place and it influences Sasha to quit cheerleading and join Class Council. ''"Summer Is All You Want"- July ''13, 2013 It's the last day of school and Sasha and Tasha are making plans for their vacay: keep dancing on Shake What You Want, get Tasha enrolled in a photography program in Connecticut, get Sasha into a beauty pageant, and have Tiffy help her mother find a job. All sounds great until one of the girls doesn't get what she wished for. Note- This is the first time the twins sing. "Lu'au What You Want Because You're In Hawaii!"- August 17, 2013 Suzanne decides to take the girls to Hawaii to relieve stress off from being in Milwaukee. However in Hawaii, Suzanne gets a hangover and marries a guy who lives in Nepal and that means Suzanne has to take her girls all the way to Nepal and leave their past in Milwaukee. "Subway Where You Want"- August 24, 2013 Tasha and Sasha must find Tiffy after they get lost in the subway. "Bully What You Want"- September 7, 2013 ' An online-hacker starts bullying Tiffy and Tiffy keeps it from her sisters and mother until school starts and Tiffy meets the bully in real-life. '"Nurse What You Want"- September 14, 2013 Suzanne got a job: school nurse at her daughters' school. "Principal What You Want"- September 28, 2013 When Principal Sonya retires early, the girls' embarrassing uncle take over. "Halloween What You Want"- October 12, 2013 It's Halloween and a mystery guest leaves Tiffy a surprise at her Halloween party and she accepts help from her sisters to find out who it is. "Back 2 School Formal What You Want"- October 26, 2013 The Back 2 School Formal is here but Tiffy is reluctant to go. ''"PARTY What You Want"- November ''16, 2013 The twins create a new dance craze while trying to plan their mother's birthday. And guess who comes to the B-Day Party? The girls' long-lost father from Cuba. Song(s) featured- PARTY by Riley Ali and Ryan DeMeerie "Reunion What You Want"- November 30, 2013 Mr. Hart reunites with Mrs. Hart and brings a surprise with him: his stepson Chad from his late girlfriend and the girls are unhappy with this. Mrs. Hart is then forced to make a decision. "Blog What You Want"- December 14, 2013 After hearing about a popular blog, Tasha and Sasha nag Tiffy into creating a blog for them about their dancing on SWUW. "Chad What You Want"- December 21, 2013 Chad finally starts to have a step-sibling relationship with the Hart's girls but the girls refused to accept him as thier new step-brother. "Merry Christmas What You Want"- December 28, 2013 It's Christmas in Westchester and the girls have a surprise for Chad but his reaction leads to him seeing the three ghosts of his X-Mas past (Tasha), X-Mas present (Sasha), and X-Mas Future (Tiffy), along with a production number from the girls and a cover song. Song(s) featured- "Jingles Bells Rock (SWUW Cover)" by Addy & Kayla McCoy-Ortiz and Rikkiana "Scream What You Want"- January 11, 2014 Tiffy writes a song about her relationship with her sisters and new step-brother and when the kids look at it, they are distraught about their position in the song and manage to earn a better one by strengthening their relationship with Tiffy. "Spring Concert What You Want"- February 15, 2014 Tasha and Sasha sneak out to a spring concert at MSG and warn Tiffy not to tell anyone. Tiffy takes advantage of this by blackmailing Chad and getting to the concert with Chad, strengthening their relationship. Note- This is the season finale.